


Momentary Defiance

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted Marvel Fics [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aakon, Aaron the Aakon, Aliens, Ba-Bani, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flerken, Sex, Slave Trade, Slavery, Spanking, Taneleer is not a nice person, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: She was little more than a number cruncher, cataloging his collection, until an act of defiance required an appropriate response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for what is likely to be incredibly OOC smut. I rarely write the stuff, but the idea wouldn't leave my head.

She worked for a powerful man, one whom many would consider a criminal, and many more would consider a tyrant. Particularly his employees. Technically, just working for him cast doubts as to her relationship with the law, but luckily very few agents of legality made it out to this side of the galaxy. Despite all that, her job was not glamorous. She never set out on daring raids or treacherous deals with dangerous smugglers. Instead, she spent most of her days here, in the bowels of his warehouse. Her job was to sort, catalog, ship, and store any goods or products he did not feel like putting out on display. All this she did with the mindless efficiency of a machine, and in return he left her alone.

It had been a long time since the fact that some of these goods and products were sentient.

Not everything in the collection was rare. Sometimes its uniqueness lay in the fact that Taneleer owned a complete set, and sometimes he merely collected all of something, displaying one and sending the rest to her, to his warehouse. Today was just such a day, and she muttered a few half-hearted curse-words as she opened the shipping crate to reveal 700 small fuzzy creatures in cryogenic tubes. He had send down the crate marked 'urgent', which of course meant he wanted it dealt with now, regardless of the fact that she'd already been at work for 17 Standard Hours so far. Unlike the poor Krylorians, she got to go home at the end of the day, and having more work piled on was annoying her. Who did he think she was? Grumbling and griping under her breath she read through the instructions Tivan had left her, running yellow-skinned fingers across the alien print. The angrier she was, the more she thought of him by name. It helped humanize her grievance, and since, other than the day he had hired her, they had never come face to face again, it felt safe.

Organizing the creatures into the three gender variants, she sub-sorted them by coat texture and colouration, eventually narrowing them down to the three prime specimens. Setting those aside, she labelled the rest of the collection, placed them into a power-cell operated storage unit, and filed it with the rest of Taneleer's extras. Finally, she carried the three prime specimens up, out of the warehouse and to the display room. It was late, and even the Krylorian girl he had to clean the place had wandered off to wherever she slept. That was satisfying, as interference during this portion of the job was always a hassle. In all the years she'd been doing this, she had never encountered The Collector in the display room, even though it was full of his most valuable treasures, and his work desk. To be frank, she'd never seen the man work, though she'd seen the carnage and aftermath of several of his ... negotiations. With a sigh she tied her long orange hair back in a bun, if this took all night she was going to submit another request for a raise.

She set the cryo-canisters aside in front of an empty display tube, mentally rechecking the instruction sheet from before. Content that she had everything, she set up the habitat that would be theirs for the rest of their lives. Once everything was perfect, she released each cryo-canister individually, leaving the still groggy beasts to adapt to the parametres of their new home. She noted that the guilt she had once felt at the action didn't make a peep. Apparently she'd worked for Taneleer long enough that her conscience was gone. All that was left for her day was to return to the warehouse, clock out, and head home for a much needed sleep. Mentally she ran through the closing checklist, not paying attention to where she was going, and she ran into something, or actually, someone. It was like running into a brick wall, a large one. Though she was tall for her people, he was taller, and far sturdier, though built lithe and thin. She stumbled backwards, catching herself gracefully before she fell. Her people were, after all, known for their agility. Finally she looked up, met his strangely white eyes with her equally strange yellow ones.

"Apologies, sir. I did not realize you were still up and abo-"

"I take it the Rigellian shrewfolk have been appropriately cataloged and displayed?" Taneleer interrupted, looking past her with disinterest.

She closed her eyes, mentally counting to five before replying. The man had a temper after all. "Yes, sir. All 700, and one of each gender has been placed for display."

Finally his flickering glance raked over her, taking her in as his head cocked to one side, as if he couldn't quite remember who she was. She wasn't sure how to respond, so she simply stood there, looking back at him until a small smirk tugged one corner of his lips up. "Ah yes, my little Ba-Bani, the first to leave her planet."

Temper already shortened by overwork flared, and she glared at the man who made even titans quaver. "I am not your anything, Taneleer Tivan. I work for you, but you do not own me like you do the rest of these miserable creatures."

His gaze locked on hers, hardened, cut through her like a knife and he stepped forward. The force of him was nearly overwhelming, but her people were warriors and she would not back down. She stood her ground, challenge radiating from his squared shoulders. "Do you presume that because I let you leave at night, you are any less mine than Carina and the others?" His voice was quiet, laced with threat and aggression. She shuddered. "You came here, gave yourself to me, but perhaps it is time for pretty little lies to end."

He stepped forward again, so close that she had to step back or his chest would be pressing against hers. One more step and there was the solidity of wall behind her, but he refused to give her space, pressing against her, long-fingered hands bracing on either side of her head as he leaned in close. Her hands bunched into fists. "You belong to me. This farce of independence has given you an attitude that requires adjusting. You are no longer permitted to leave the compound."

Enough was enough and she raised her hands, pushing against The Collector's chest with enough strength that it surprised him and he stepped back. There were a million words of anger on her tongue, but now was not the time. She ducked left around him and bolted for the door as fast as her soft-soled boots could take her. In an instant he was beside her, knocking her against the wall once more, pressing even closer. Traces of red stained his cheeks, equal parts anger and exertion, and it did not bode well for her. His grip was bruising where he clasped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes again.

"This defiance is over." Surprising her more than scaring he, he crashed his thin lips into hers, stealing her breath away with the ferocity of his kiss. It was so unexpected that it took her a moment to register what was happening, long searing moments before she grew sense and broke the kiss, panting with conflicting emotions.

"This- I- You can't!"

"I can." Once more he trapped her lips, the hand not holding her chin roaming down from her shoulder, tracing the curve of her hip, and then cupping her backside, pulling her away from the wall to press against him firmly. She felt the size and heat of him nestling into the apex of her legs through their clothes, their heights so closely matched that there was no avoiding the contact. He bit her lip, pulling away to look at her, eyes heavy lidded with lust. "No one defies me so brazenly."

His hands moved to the front of her tunic, tearing it open with a decisive motion, causing her to gasp in surprise as the cool air hit her exposed skin. She wore nothing underneath the garment, and those beguiling eyes took in the sight of all that bright yellow skin exposed to the world. Fingers suddenly gentle trailed along the hills and valleys that made up her torso, and his gaze became dreamy, that smirk tugging at the corner of his lips again.

"T-Taneleer..."

One hand cupped a heavy breast as he tilted his hips against hers, the other hand cupping her cheek with surprising gentleness. "Bold little alien, saying my name." He leaned in, caressing already kiss-swollen lips with his own, teasing with his tongue until she conceded, opening to him. Her capitulation was momentary, and as his tongue swept into her mouth she met it with her own, making the gesture that was meant to dominate into a battle, forcing him to accept her as an equal partner in what was to come.

He groaned, a visceral sound that signaled her victory, and her hands reached out, unclasping his cloak and causing it to fall to the ground as their tongues battled. He stroked her skin, pinching and pulling at her nipple as she picked away at the buttons of his shirt. Uncaring and impatient, he slapped her hands away, lifting her with ease and carrying her across the room to his desk. With a sweeping gesture he pushed everything aside, taking enough care that not a single item dropped to the floor.

With one last teeth-grazing kiss he whirled her around, pushing her face down on the desk as he tugged the rest of the tunic off of her, hands moving reverently over the soft flesh of her buttocks. The paleness of his skin made the bright colour of her own that more alien, that more appealing. He nudged her feet apart with his own, and she allowed it, spreading before him. Clever fingers traced the line separating her cheeks, dipping lower to find her core hot and wet for him. With a strangled sound he released his cock from his pants, stroking it twice before lining it up with her entrance.

He entered her slowly, inch by delicious inch. Withdrawing and entering again with a patience that made her mewl with need. Laughing, he gripped her hip once more with bruising strength and finally forced himself inside to the hilt with the satisfying slap of flesh hitting flesh. Slowly at first, he slid in an out, increasing the pace incrementally until he was pounding within her. It was all she could do to hold onto the desk, writhing under him and meeting his thrusts. A hand came down heavily on her ass cheek, the slap a satisfying accompaniment to the near-desperate screech she released as she came.

Almost a full minute afterwards he pulled out, spilling his seed down her thigh. She clung to the wood of the desk, shivering with sensation and exhaustion as he re-buckled his pants. The man known as The Collector stepped around to the other side of the desk, lifting her chin so that climax-bleary eyes met his. "You are no longer permitted to leave the compound. Go clean up."

He walked away and she stifled a sob. Whatever was going to come next, she was equal parts fearful and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but my brain kept coming back to this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but now? Who knows. :3

As she stumbled back towards her office, sense started to trickle back into her brain. He honestly thought he could order her around like one of his possessions. Well, the great Taneleer Tivan was greatly mistaken. Not permitted to leave the compound? He could kiss her bright yellow ass, because she was out of here. It didn't matter how satisfying the angry sex had been, nothing was worth belonging to someone else. She had fled Ba-Banis for similar reasons. Certainly a figure like The Collector was wealthier, with greater holdings than any war-chief back on her home planet, and he was definitely more attractive, but she refused to be anything other than free.

As she fumed, she gathered the few belongings she had brought into work, and immediately headed towards the door. She was halfway there when Carina came racing around the corner, hair sticking out every which way from sleep, shaking her hands fretfully. "He sent me to fetch you to your new quarters..." the Krylorian began, voice equal parts concern and fear. The Ba-Bani woman shook her own head in disgust, apparently Tivan had gone and woken his little slave girl to fetch her. Ignoring the pink-skinned girl, she grasped the door-handle, causing the girl behind her to gasp in a distinctively hysterical note. "You mustn't! The Master ordered..."

"Tell the Collector to take his officious commands and choke on them." A Ba-Bani was not one of Taneleer's sniveling, nervous creatures. She had been raised among warriors, and he had made her the stone-faced guardian of his treasures. Unfazed by the now-weeping alien girl, she shook off the fingers that clutched at her sleeve and opened the door. Once more she was stunned by the pale man's arrogance. He had sincerely believed that she would just... obey. Would simply fall in line and do as she was told, because he told her to. The sheer arrogance stunned her for a moment, but she was quick to take advantage of her good luck, disappearing into the crowds on Knowhere. All she needed now was to find transport off-world.

It didn't take long to spot a group of Aakon heading to their ship, causing her to smile at the comforting yellow of their skin, so much like her own. Physiologically their two races were different, but from a distance the only thing most people would notice was her bright orange hair. Calling on reflexes she had rarely used in Taneleer's employ, she snatched a cap off another alien's head, ducked between three more and pulled the hat over her head, tucking her long locks beneath it. Swiftly she approached the stockier yellow aliens, grinning down at the apparent leader's crude features. After a few rounds of invigorating negotiation, she had acquired passage to the next trade world with their crew, and found herself stowing her few meager possessions in the crew quarters. It had cost nearly all the credits she had saved over the years, but she got to look down as the ancient godhead vanished, leaving the Collector and his ridiculous arrogance behind.

At first the Aakon shift was unsettling, the gravity they maintained was 37% greater than that of her planet, and at least that much more than Knowhere, where she had lived her last handful of years. The Aakon teased her at first, for her weakness in their heavier gravity, but she fought to adjust with a ferocity that soon impressed them. The heavy, oxygen-rich air though was a delight, and she reveled in how it filled her lungs, making her feel more alive than she had in years.

Feeling bold, about a week out she found herself in the mess hall of the ship, conversing with a pleasant Aakon named Aaron. She soon discovered that he was actually the owner of the ship, and that they were traders, though he was deliberately vague about what they were trading. Having worked for the Collector so long, though, she was used to how tight-lipped men of business could be, so she changed the subject, and soon the two of them were laughing over one of Aaron's delightful anecdotes about how they once accidentally picked up an infestation of Flerkens, and the absolute chaos that caused the crew. She laughed harder than she had in years, tears streaming down in her face in amusement as he bemoaned the stench that permeated the ship when the Flerkens decided that the ships sanitary room was their main sleeping chamber.

Later that night, she was just drifting off to sleep, the sound of the crew going about their own night routines around her when she thought she heard someone approach her bunk. Shifting, she opened her eyes, blinking them blearily, a question half formed on her lips to see Aaron's apologetic-looking face above her. "I enjoyed our conversations, Ba-Bani, but this is business, I am sure you will understand." She felt the prick of something sharp against her neck, and as she attempted to struggle upwards, darkness took over her vision, the last image she had was that of Aaron's pitying brown eyes.

When she awoke, it was to the heavy feel of chains at her wrists and a heavy metal collar on her neck. A shriek of betrayal and anger escaped her, and she fought against the bindings like a wild animal, forcing herself to her feet despite the strain it put on her muscles, and the fact that the position practically choked her, She ignored it all, staring through the bars of a cage at a busy marketplace. Everywhere she looked, aliens of every size, shape and colour could be seen. Some were browsing stalls and stands, others were bound, much like she was, and on display. Somehow, she had found herself in a slave market. A growl escaped her, feral and angry as she whipped around, pacing the dimensions of her cage, looking for weaknesses.

Aaron came up to her cage, those same kind eyes full of pity, and the urge to reach through the bars and rip his throat out with her teeth was almost impossible to resist. "You!" the woman shouted, not really able to form a coherent thought through the rage bubbling within her chest.

"I do apologize my dear, but I am a business man, and there are those who would pay ten times what you gave me to own something that once belonged to the Collector. The offers for you have already risen so high I have been able to rent out the stage simply to auction you off. Of course, I will display the others too, no point wasting such a golden opportunity." He stretched a hand through the bars, attempting to gentle her by stroking her hair but she snapped her teeth like a wild beast, forcing him to withdraw the appendage or lose it. He frowned. "You are going to make my fortune, Ba-Bani, but it will go much easier for you if you stop fighting it."

"I will get out of this cage and I will rip your pulmonary organ from your ribcage, feasting upon her for the glory of Ba before I wear your skull like a celebratory headdress." She raged, throwing herself against the bars once more, choking the breath from her lungs as she did so.

He affected a smile, though there was fear behind the disgust he attempted to display for her. "Yes, well... isn't that nice."


End file.
